


Scruffy looking nerf herder

by telldebatz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: Just some clothes sharing and bickering fluff. (First posted on a tumblr reblog.)





	Scruffy looking nerf herder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadlyamundane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/gifts).



> So this [post](https://singitforthegirls.tumblr.com/post/162172616476/soft-raphael-soft-raphael-im-always-a-hoe-for) inspired me and then I wrote a super short thing for it. I hope people enjoy it. XD
> 
> (Just more usage of Grammarly. Let me know if anything is wrong and I'll fix it.)
> 
> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.

“What are you wearing?” Simon asked Raphael, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book, in a sweater that was just a bit too big on him.

“Nothing special,” Raphael told him, but his eyes betrayed him even though he didn't look up from the book.

“Is that my sweater?” Simon asked him, and Raphael looked down at his chest like he needed to see what he was wearing.

“No,” Raphael answered him, as he finally looked up at Simon who was standing in front of him.

“Yes, it is. That is totally my sweater.”

“How do you know I don’t just have one of my own?” Raphael asked him back and put the book down next to him on the couch.

“You have a long sleeved sweatshirt with Star Wars characters on the front?” Simon asked him since he was pretty sure it was his sweater because he remembered buying it and realizing it was too big but it was too comfortable to take back.

“Maybe.”

“You didn’t even know who they were until I made you watch them!” You’d think that Raphael would have at some time watched Star Wars in the last like forty years, but nope. Not until recently when Simon made him.

“Okay, so maybe it’s your sweater. So what?”

“Nothing, it looks great on you. You look adorable with your little sweater paws and everything. I think you should always wear it,” Simon told him, sitting down next to Raphael and looking down at where the sleeves of the sweater were covering Raphael’s hands. It really was adorable. Who knew Raphael Santiago, head of the New York Clan, could look so well, cute.

“Shut up,” Raphael told him, with a scowl on his face but it was already dissolving.

“You started it by stealing my sweater,” Simon told him and shrugged.

“You left it in my closet.” Raphael pointed out to Simon who just rolled his eyes because Raphael had an answer for everything.

Simon had forgotten about that part. “Well, maybe I’ll leave more stuff in there. I like you in my clothes.” Raphael just stared at him for a while, and Simon just grinned at him before he snuggled up to Raphael and took out his phone while Raphael got back to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> That image is just too cute, right? Agh. I love domestic slice of life fic, as you may have noticed. Haha.
> 
> I couldn’t remember what the head vampire of a clan is called so I just went for well, head. Lolol.


End file.
